ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 0.3.5
__NOWYSIWYG__ New Features * While a building is being extended, the price for the next extension level will be displayed. * The gold display in the Town hall will not contain any upkeep any more (only income and the scientist costs). On the left menu of the Town hall there is a link to the finance overview. * Stationed alliance colleagues could only flee from battle via the "Show Military" screen. However, this is now also possible via the military adviser. The army/fleet will be displayed by the troop movements for the duration of the battle. * Changes made to the battle system. When the slots for the battlefield are filled, it is ensured that the strongest group is chosen if several unit groups come into consideration for the same type. If, for example, there is a slot in the main battle line with 20 Hoplites and one with 30, the group with 30 units will be sent to battle first. * A player receives a message when his trade route is going to run out in the next 24h. * In the "Troops in Town" overview, there is the option now to attack the fleet of an occupant from the harbour, if the occupied town has own ships in the garrison * Mine extension is now possible up to a level of 50. This feature was released on some servers as a separate patch ( Patch 0.3.5.1 ) Bugs Fixed * Three figure island coordinates display error fixed. * Lost units that belonged to a deleted city are now credited to the capital city. The reason for this problem has also been fixed. * Tutorial display error fixed. * Although no occupier's units were stationed in a town, it could not be pillaged or occupied by another player. This is now possible again. * Change-log page display error fixed. * Notes error, that led to the characters +''' and '''& disappearing, has been fixed. * Despite an existing alliance garrison right, units were sent home after a pillage with the message "Your units in x do not have the deployment right any more and are being scattered". * Occupations were not dissoluble if another town was occupied from an occupied town. * If a defender did not have any units in battle but won the battle anyway due to their wall, the battle report read: "Winner: Deleted Player" instead of the name of the defender. * If the Town wall was the last surviving "unit" in a battle, the attacker side as well as the defender side was displayed as the battle's loser. * Fleets stationed under the alliance garrison right, were not displayed on "Troops in Town". * Display error on the temple's faith display fixed. * Faith calculation error in temple fixed. * Army transportation time was displayed incorrectly if bombardiers were traveling with them. * Island shortcuts that were colonised or occupied afterwards could not be deleted. * When sending units out, the display of the additionally required upkeeps did not include research bonuses. * The Poseidon miracle did not always work. * Some army or fleet conditions could lead to an own force being lined up against own or allied troops in a battle. * Priests were not taken into consideration in the highscore. * "Troops in the town" screen display error fixed. * Error in the "Withdraw units from battle" feature fixed. * The priests were missing in the citizen tab in the builder's view. * In particular circumstances, players only received their battle report a few rounds after entering battle. * The number of towns on an island were not always displayed correctly on the world map. * If a player has several towns on an island, the miracle effects' cooldown time was not reduced as previously indicated in Ikipedia. * Alliance applications could not be withdrawn. * Loading bar when training spies was faulty. * Internet explorer display error when loading pages has been fixed. * Allocating scientists was displayed incorrectly on the town income page. * When other treaties have been canceled, the garrison right is also overridden. * Premium advisor for towns displayed the time left until the warehouse limit was reached incorrectly. * Never-ending research in the workshop, if you went on vacation during an upgrade. * Sending out spies did not cost any money. Note * Apparently a few game servers were updated to Patch 0.3.5, otherwise all of the rest of servers were updated directly from Patch 0.3.4 to Patch 0.3.5.1, which includes these changes.